The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 May 2018
23:56:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:56:17 Sure. 23:56:59 Come, Zombie Dreemuur, 23:57:05 Is Google watching us in this very chat? 23:58:30 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat 23:58:55 Omg, fuck you, Max. 23:58:58 No? But there's a chance yes, depending what if Google does have access to Fandom. 23:59:42 korra what did i told you not after the first date 00:00:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:00:20 I have a PM from everyone but Falco. 00:00:28 wb Mess! o/ 00:00:36 falco you failed us 00:00:36 I have a PM from everyone but Falco. 00:00:41 lol. 00:00:54 Why 00:01:04 didnt you get the memo 00:01:18 Kinda. 00:01:24 He failed to PM. 00:01:30 Is that it? 00:01:32 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:01:36 amature 00:01:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:01:55 ? 00:01:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:01:59 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:02:36 Maybe because Falco has favourites? So meaning he/she didn't PM Korra because he isn't Korra favoitore mainly. (Sorry, just a theory?) 00:02:41 how dare you 00:03:02 korra is clealy everyones favourites 00:03:13 He isn't Falco favourite** 00:03:13 Not the case. 00:03:23 Come, O'Senator Dreemuur. 00:03:30 how can you hate falco 00:03:31 Tell me, what is a durag? 00:03:39 lol. 00:04:09 I mean Korra isn't Falco favourite. 00:04:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:04:31 (Its just a theory.) 00:04:37 PMed Korra now (chuckle) 00:04:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:04:50 your goddamn late falco XD 00:05:07 Very label 00:05:09 Late not label. 00:05:22 Auto is messing up badly. 00:05:49 keep telling your self that :p 00:05:58 Why? 00:06:16 excuses 00:06:56 You won't get away with this, C.Syde65, FalcoLombardi99, Max-champ, Messenger of Heaven, Qstlijku, SlendyBot, South Ferry, Zombie Dreemuur. 00:07:10 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 00:07:17 What? @Korra. 00:07:23 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 00:07:27 stop attacking korra guys :P 00:07:32 clearly we will korra and we did 00:07:45 praise the sun for that 00:07:48 Greetings user: Alex.sapre 00:08:02 God damn it. 00:08:13 Alex! o/ 00:08:38 http://prntscr.com/jm9xmy 00:08:44 Alex, PM Korra since everyone else did 00:08:45 Or me mainly for starting it all mainly with Falco not having a favourite person to Pm. 00:08:53 @max 00:09:02 http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/solaire-of-astora 00:09:11 No make 00:09:19 Memes** 00:09:21 he does have thp 00:09:24 tho 00:09:30 True 00:09:57 They aren't really funny to me... people try make me laugh by them but they don't make me laugh. 00:10:03 Zombie no one cares 00:10:14 ouch 00:10:17 memes are fine 00:10:23 ok that was rude let me fix that 00:10:29 we care if you get upset yes 00:10:36 you cant fix that anymore mess XD 00:10:39 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 00:10:45 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 00:10:48 She can still fix it. 00:11:17 I know, almost anything I say no one cares because everyone else likes it and laugh at it when I'm confused what is happening in them. 00:11:19 what is said cant be un said 00:11:21 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:11:34 True. But it can be changed. 00:11:36 but everytime someone brings up a meme you don't have to get all edgy and get upset they are just trying to have fun and I get a lot of things upset you and I understand I do but you should learn to ignore what upsets you so you don't upset others 00:11:50 and here we go again 00:11:52 and I get memes are confusing 00:12:05 tbh I don't understand or like memes either 00:12:13 i do understand meemes 00:12:22 like korra he is a meme 00:12:25 but I still let others around me still meme even tho I don't get it 00:12:27 I understand some memes, but not others. 00:12:47 i dont feel so well DX 00:12:54 and I get how it can make you feel bad but its best to just fake laugh sometimes tbh thats what I do 00:12:56 Memes about games I do get, or Pc, any other no. 00:13:07 and sorry if anything I said was rude 00:13:16 It's okay. 00:13:20 um we're allowed to share memes 00:13:36 I think it's good to be honest. 00:13:47 I was pinged, why did occur? 00:13:52 ? 00:13:57 souths name is meme 00:14:01 what are your pings? 00:14:04 8:06 00:14:04 TheKorraFanatic 00:14:04 You won't get away with this, C.Syde65, FalcoLombardi99, Max-champ, Messenger of Heaven, Qstlijku, SlendyBot, South Ferry, Zombie Dreemuur. 00:14:08 ohhhh his ping is meme 00:14:08 I see, this is what occured. 00:14:11 lol 00:14:37 http://prntscr.com/jm9zcr 00:14:39 I wished I was hugged by 100 kittens until I fall asleep and don't have to worry because the kittens are on my side, or a motorbike on my side. 00:14:46 south go back to the abyse 00:15:03 korra reply to the discord 00:15:03 lol. 00:15:03 hmm what about a vampire 00:15:06 Come, Zombie Dreemuur, and let me lay a sentence. When the rainclouds come, all you need to do is just pretend they are not there. 00:15:11 And the PMs, lol. 00:15:11 Now everyone try PMing me :P 00:15:11 See how many I can handle 00:15:21 Q one pm will cost you lag tho xD 00:15:26 Nope! 00:15:36 We all belong in it Abyss. @Max. 00:15:43 i dont 00:15:48 i belong in the sun 00:15:53 How edgy. 00:15:57 were i will burn in glory 00:16:01 my PM is done 00:16:06 TheKorraFanatic: Warning 1 00:16:20 I'd already PMed Q so I won't be needing to do it again. 00:16:23 Come, Zombie Dreemuur. Answer me this, 00:16:25 Poor, poor C.Syde65. 00:16:27 Why must we be in an Abyss? 00:16:29 Why? 00:16:32 Answer me this. 00:16:32 Told by a GDM: 00:16:34 who the heck cares if it's connected or not? That argument never made sense to me. It's completely illogical. 00:16:52 the light will beat the darkness 00:16:56 I just ignored the tone of their comment. 00:17:03 -!- Bob Hartington has joined Special:Chat 00:17:26 Sadly, it had no tone. 00:17:26 THat is just how he speaks. 00:17:26 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 00:17:30 Alright. 00:17:32 how can you speak in chat tho rip 00:17:32 Hey Bob! o/ 00:17:32 I can tell who said that :/ 00:17:32 everything has a tone 00:17:35 you can have a natural tone 00:17:43 but it's still a tone 00:17:49 CLG is a good man, MoH. 00:17:54 Welcome, Q and C 00:17:57 is he tho 00:18:12 And is a guest to our wiki atm. 00:18:12 He must be treated kindly, I am sorry. 00:18:31 we cant do that tho 00:18:33 That's why I decided to respond the way I did. 00:18:37 Because there's no such thing are better or worse. @South, but mainly we already are in the abyse since we are on earth mot on a new planet. 00:18:49 edgy 00:18:52 Come, why is there no such thing as better or worse? 00:18:54 CLG isn't in chat rn though 00:18:59 I responded like I would with any opinion that contradicted mine. 00:19:01 If I acquire enjoyment from a service, 00:19:16 it's rude to talk about someone who's listening :p 00:19:16 Would this not be better than one I do not receive enjoyment from? 00:19:26 I said that I respected their opinion even if I didn't agree with it. 00:19:29 True, Alexander. 00:19:32 tbh you guys can hold off talking about them until they're off the wiki 00:19:37 or just do it on the discord 00:19:46 No one was talking about them! 00:19:50 Who is Clg 00:19:50 I said to treat them kindly! 00:19:54 Who is Clg 00:19:58 Christopher Lee Gallant. 00:20:01 Who 00:20:06 who 00:20:08 why 00:20:11 A global discussion moderator. 00:20:15 @South look at discussions 00:20:17 korra 00:20:20 is that even a word kind 00:20:20 everyone here 00:20:20 Treat him as you would any other user. 00:20:23 so 00:20:23 was talking about him 00:20:27 n 00:20:27 Idk what you mea 00:20:29 That's how I treated him. 00:20:33 Why is CLG a GDM 00:20:35 How I would with any other user. 00:20:46 Ask him. 00:21:13 * Bob_Hartington asks CLG 00:22:17 the sun must be praisen 00:22:24 He's a GDM because he was a major proponent of Discussions since 2016. 00:22:42 Quickly embracing the new feature off the bat and welcoming the changes brought with it, helping the Star Wars community adjust to it. 00:22:44 thats how you would you treath him with a gun and force him to vote for korra 00:24:20 What if someone praises the moon 00:24:27 shoot them 00:24:35 witout hesitate 00:24:59 What was his name again? (therp) 00:25:13 ChristopherLeeGallant. 00:25:16 ^ 00:25:33 rip cristopher lee tho 00:25:43 Oh yeah 00:26:00 Christopher Lee Gallant. 00:26:00 I must refresh. 00:26:00 The Pms are starting to lag. 00:26:06 rip 00:26:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:26:52 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:26:59 R.I.P. 00:27:15 rest in peace 00:27:23 Indeed. 00:33:13 Rest in Spaghetti 00:33:47 rest in pizza 00:34:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:36:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:36:36 Funny. 00:36:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:37:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:38:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:39:57 wb Mess! o/ 00:41:35 (wave) 00:47:28 Good Morning 00:47:33 https://youtu.be/ELD2AwFN9Nc?t=36 welcoem to the netherlands 00:48:16 it is everything I thought it would be 00:49:16 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 00:49:27 Welcome, Bla0018. 00:49:39 danxssss 00:50:18 Welcome, Bla0018. 00:50:27 danxssss 00:50:30 hi 00:50:33 hi 00:50:54 Welcome, Bla0018. 00:51:29 danxsss 00:52:49 o/ 00:53:35 hhi 00:56:53 TheKorraFanatic PM 00:57:19 -!- Bla0018 has left Special:Chat 00:57:24 Korra did you get my PM? 00:57:36 Yes, I replied. 00:57:42 Didn't get a reply (therp) 00:57:52 Good you hath replied to Q TheKorraFanatic 00:58:11 What about now? 00:58:24 Korra you must PM me because I cannot start a PM on this chat for some reason 00:58:50 -!- Brown Eevee has joined Special:Chat 00:58:52 Done. 00:58:57 Welcome, Brown Eevee. 00:59:08 Hello Korra. 00:59:16 Hey Brown! o/ 00:59:24 Whats the news in the wikia? 00:59:31 anything exciting? 01:00:26 The only news currently is that administration reviews ended and everyone stayed, though it was a close call for Jamesb1. 01:00:26 There's also a chat moderator request by Downtown Freezy being voted on, as well a user of the month vote and a discussion about Discussions happening. 01:00:51 True. 01:02:28 I'm heading out now 01:02:30 \o 01:02:55 \o 01:03:09 o/ 01:03:16 \o 01:03:41 o/ 01:03:55 \o 01:04:00 i'm thinking of a RP. 01:04:17 Ah, RP. 01:05:09 Like an Adventure to far away places 01:05:52 but, I'm going to get rejected 01:06:23 -!- Brown Eevee has left Special:Chat 01:06:28 -!- Brown Eevee has joined Special:Chat 01:06:28 And where will this rejection occur? 01:06:40 Incorrect. 01:06:40 Remember that every user is vital to the survival of the TDL community. 01:06:49 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000161 01:06:49 Let's read this. 01:07:03 It always occurs onto me 01:07:18 the heartbroken betrayel, the abusement 01:07:25 its all normal and it always happens 01:07:31 oh well, I have to go 01:07:31 What betrayal? 01:07:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:07:39 Oh, right. 01:07:39 Bye! o/ 01:07:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:07:47 That is a long and boring discussions post, TKF 01:07:51 Namaste 01:07:51 End of discussion 01:08:02 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:08:05 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:08:10 Bye, Syde. 01:08:54 Farewell, Syde 01:09:01 I'm not going. 01:09:16 ChristopherLeeGallant: Please remember to have a respectful tone when talking to users. 01:09:19 tell me what is this? 01:09:48 A comment, lol. 01:10:03 its correcting a user that was being rude treating him how I would treat any other member of the wiki 01:10:15 However, 01:10:32 there's no need for this discussion on main chat. 01:10:32 This should be talked in about in #staff-chat. 01:10:37 I assume CLG thought someone was angry while writing a comment, but the one who wrote the comment was calm? 01:10:40 True. 01:10:55 I wasm 01:11:04 n't angry indeed. 01:11 Sing a Happy Song, 01:11 Whistle a Fine Tune, 01:11 Wait For His Arrival, 01:11 He's Coming Very Soon 01:11 NAMASTE! 01:11 o/ 01:12 Petition to have the enter eye and apostrophe key separated by one key. 01:12 *key 01:12 Messenger of Heaven • 1h 01:12 ChristopherLeeGallant: Please remember to have a respectful tone when talking to users. 01:12 I see that it was MOH who warned CLG 01:12 Hart: 01:13 I thought it was CLG who was warning someone else 01:13 It's best not to continue discussing this. 01:13 Warnings really isn't something that need to be discussed openly. 01:13 So, let's not go down this road please. 01:13 Korra: 01:14 I was not going to discuss it any further than that 01:17 Tell me, Why was discussions created? 01:17 Discussions was created as part of Fandom's modernization campaign. 01:17 ^ 01:17 You may notice that today, in this Digital Revolution, 01:17 We are beginning to embrace Flat UIs, 01:17 No three dimensional. 01:17 It was decided to rebuild threaded forums rather than improve them. 01:17 Discussions are inferior imo 01:18 Come, why? 01:18 Someone will explain 01:19 wb Mess! o/ 05:15 wb Bla! o/ 05:15 danxsss guys 05:15 how r u guys? 05:17 Faine. You? 05:17 same 05:18 Greetings, South Ferry 05:18 cya 05:19 wb Southie! o/ 05:19 o/ 05:19 bye 05:23 Oh damn. Not this again. 05:23 The bot won't log. 05:17 Faine. You? 05:17 same 05:18 Greetings, South Ferry 05:18 cya 05:19 wb Southie! o/ 05:19 o/ 05:19 bye 05:23 Oh damn. Not this again. 05:23 The bot won't log. 05:24 Slendy hasn't been logging since...... 07:23 Wow. 07:23 Bob is still here, huh? :P 07:27 True 10:01 Loud! o/ 10:01 Did you turn on that record player? 10:01 And set it to the maximum volume? :O 11:05 o/ 11:09 Hey! o/ 11:09 Close shave for you. 11:09 huh 11:11 You almost didn't pass the review. You barely passed! :) 11:12 It's good that everyone passed. 11:12 damn, i passed? 11:13 Did you want to pass? 11:14 yeh, but i didnt expect to 11:31 Night everyone! o/ 11:31 (Or Hames, lol.) 11:57 hey (Robin) 11:11 Sadly, 11:11 She's hot and you guys have bad taste, ngl. 11:11 Nope 11:12 13RW is such a good series 11:12 She is not hot 11:12 just let this go, KFC 11:12 Nope. 11:12 This Asian girl is so hot. 11:12 You let this go. 11:12 Please, move on. 11:12 For this girl is hot af and you must see this. 11:12 This must not be discussed further, I am sorry 11:23 o/ 11:23 Welcome, Syde's bot 11:25 And no welcome C.Syde65? :P 11:25 That's a first, lol. 11:27 Welcome, C.Syde65. 11:27 Welcome, Q. 11:27 o/ 11:28 \o 11:30 Chat died, sad. 11:30 So I'm gonna head out for now 11:30 o/ 11:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Euz1F0MG494 11:30 Syde, listen to this 11:31 Can you stop linking that? :P 11:31 Nope 11:32 Why not? 11:32 I will 11:32 start linking Korean shit if you continue this, Loud. 11:32 And no one wants that. 11:32 lol. 11:32 Good. 11:32 Like that Kpop song with those Korean girls? :P 11:32 Do it, Korra 11:32 Link that women who's like "my lips are breaking HELP ME" 11:33 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/370934956433735690/449715346115395584/Kissing.jpeg 11:33 Let's just discuss how good this picture is 11:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVVfMFS3mgc 11:33 Just this one I'll link, lol. 11:34 wb Korra! o/ 11:34 He didn't leave 11:34 He did for me. 11:34 KK 11:34 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/449650757994545153/unknown.png This is hot. 11:35 I am laughing at how you think that! 11:35 Why? 11:35 What do you think, Syde? 11:35 How old is she? 11:36 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/370934956433735690/449712560590159894/Korras.jpeg 11:36 What do you think of this, Syde? 11:36 Idk. 11:36 But she's hot. 11:36 Isn't she?! 11:36 She's like "My LIPS aaaa" 11:36 Neither of those are hot in my opinion. No offence. 11:37 My image is! 11:37 My image is! 11:37 To both of you. 11:37 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/449650757994545153/unknown.png This girl is hot af! 11:37 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/370934956433735690/449703844826447890/OOOO.jpeg 11:37 It's the same girl. 11:37 How about this, Syde 11:38 Same girl. 11:38 Yes, 11:38 but much more beautiful picture 11:38 So not for me. 11:38 Sadly, 11:38 Both the girl I linked and the one Loud linked are hot. 11:38 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/370934956433735690/449677913768460309/Chloe.jpeg 11:39 How about this, Syde? 11:39 I'm not attracted to them. But that's just me. 11:39 She looks better, but still not that great. 11:39 Okay, okay 11:39 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/449650757994545153/unknown.png This is among the top 10 hottest girls I've seen! 11:39 I found a very beautiful one 11:39 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/370934956433735690/449678817766932480/Suzanne_1.jpeg 11:39 Really? 11:39 Ugh. 11:40 This is uncalled for, tKF 11:40 This meme is going too far 11:40 This is no meme. 11:40 I truly believe she is hot, I am sorry. 11:42 This meme is strange 11:43 She is laughable (chuckle) 11:43 I guess I'm just not into her. 11:43 My LIPS (chuckle) 11:44 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/370934956433735690/449719449092751371/Suzanne.jpeg 11:44 HOT 11:45 There is no meme. 11:46 Her cheeks... 11:46 Are cute. 11:47 NO 11:47 Can this please stop 11:50 Yes. 11:51 Falco and South! o/ 11:51 I appreciate it. 11:51 I hath finished my TDL writing challenge story 11:51 Good, good. 11:51 Hey (Robin) 11:52 Haven't finished my story yet 2018 05 25